Safe and Sound
by AikiMata
Summary: Gamzee es una persona difícil de leer. A pesar de que te diga las cosas a la cara, siempre tiene palabras claves que dejan a cualquiera pensando, cosa que nunca encuentras en personas como él. Sin embargo, no todo es sorprendente; hay algunas cosas que deberían permanecer en secreto, solo para el bien de todos, incluso para el suyo. GamKar. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Regresando con otro pequeño trabajo, pero esta vez un poco mas larguito. Tres capítulos, nada más.

Demorare un poquito en subirlo. A QUIEN ENGAÑO, LOS SUBIRÉ DÍA TRAS DÍA XD

Aunque eso si, no se si serán a horas apropiadas. Tengo parciales, desgraciadas cosas, y tengo que entregar un montón de trabajos y bocetos.

Boano, aquí os traigo un GamKar super sensual.

* * *

**GamKar**

**Safe and Sound.**

La primera vez que vio al pelirrojo fue en la estación de tren, tomando un café, o posiblemente un té, mientras esperaba junto a las demás personas por su transporte.

Era de estatura pequeña a comparación de los demás, pero él tampoco tenía el derecho de recriminar eso porque él era un completo gigante al lado de una persona de estatura normal.

Su cabello era rojo, como había mencionado antes, y tenía ojos de color grises; lo cual, en su opinión, le contrastaba bien. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención fueron las pecas que decoraban su nariz y mejillas, dándole un toque más…delicado.

¿Cómo es que logró tener una buena descripción de él? Fue porqué cuando comenzó a cantar, él lo notó primero.

Era una canción tranquila, melancólica, pero que representaba muchos sentimientos que en esos momentos lo embargaban.

Además de ser el soundtrack de su película favorita.

El pelirrojo se quedó parado frente a él, escuchándolo cantar y tocar la guitarra. Ni siquiera notó cuando el último tren llegaba a la estación y se llevaba a los últimos pasajeros de esa noche, dejándolos a los dos en ese subterráneo.

Al finalizar su canción, le tiró un billete de 20 dólares al estuche de la guitarra, cosa que le sorprendió bastante, pues normalmente lo máximo que recibía eran 5 dólares.

Miró con un poco de asombro al pequeño, quien le sonreía encantado por la canción escuchada, pero segundos después su semblante de felicidad se vio distorsionado cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie más en la estación de trenes.

Toda inocencia que creyó que el chico poseía se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando le escucho soltar insultos al aire.

-¡No, mierda! ¡Mi puto treeeeen! –se jaló los cabellos, desesperado, y mirando de un lado a otro en busca de alguna otra salida.

Fue bastante cómico verlo tan…así. Normalmente le daría igual si se quedaba perdido o fuese secuestrado, pero era un tipo bastante lindo y amable que sería un desperdicio de vida no ayudarlo a cuidarse; y menos a estas horas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, hijo de puta? –preguntó acercándosele a él con sus cosas ya guardadas. Tenía el estuche de la guitarra en hombro, junto con el instrumento dentro, y una bolsa que contenía una botella de vidrio con agua y una pequeña bolsa con un sándwich a medio comer.

Al principio, el pelirrojo le vio con aires de desconfianza. Al parecer tendría algún problema con confiar en las personas. ¿Quién no lo haría, viéndole a ese tipo con ropa de pandillero?

-Necesito mi tren, si no, no llegaré a mi trabajo. – respondió en un susurro.

Sonrío con tranquilidad, extendiéndole una mano.

-Tengo algo con lo que te podría ayudar, si deseas.

Aquella mirada de desconfianza seguía en él.

Caminó hasta llegar a su lado, sin hacerle caso a la mano que tenía levantada para que él la tomase.

-Cualquier cosa estaría bien, siempre y cuando no me jodas y me des mi puto espacio personal –murmuró, de nuevo.

Le sacó la lengua a modo de juego y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, él pronto siguiéndole los pasos. Una vez cuando estuvieron en las casi desoladas calles, se acercó hacia el estacionamiento de bicicletas y desencadenó la suya, que era de color morada. Le hizo señas al pelirrojo para que se acercara y se subiera contigo.

-No pienso subir a esa mierda – respondió cortante.

Te encogiste de hombros antes de responderle: -Es esto o nada, mi putisimo amigo.

Soltando un grito de resignación, esperó a que se subiera primero antes de posicionarse detrás de suyo, subiéndose en las cosas esas que sobresalían de la rueda trasera. Se apoyó sobre sus hombros con un brazo, pues el otro seguía sosteniendo el vaso de té, o café, casi poniendo todo su peso encima de él; pero eso solo logro a que pudieses percibir la colonia que usaba: él olía a fresas.

Guardando el candado en el canasto de la parte frontera de la bici, pedaleó por las calles que normalmente el tren tomaría ruta por debajo de ellos. Preguntó al pequeño a dónde se dirigía, para tener maso menos alguna referencia antes de perderlos; él le respondió, con un tono más tranquilo, que se dirigía a la biblioteca frente al parque Alteirn.

Recorrieron algunas calles antes de divisar por lo lejos algunos gigantescos árboles que sobresalían del hermoso parque. A pesar de estar algo oscuro, las luces de los faroles le daba al lugar un toque más acogedor; eso y en su opinión, porque su acompañante empezó a temblar, aunque no sabía si era de miedo o porque hacia frío. Para él, el clima era demasiado cálido incluso en la noche.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, gracias.

Detuvo la bici cuando llegaron al frente de la entrada del dichoso lugar.

Para sorpresa suya, había mucha gente dentro de esa biblioteca. Ni si quiera parecía biblioteca, parecía más bien un lugar de reunión para tipos intelectuales.

Todos vestían fabulosos.

-Hey, KK', llegas tarde. – avisó uno de los chicos que estaba fuera del local, con una chica a su lado. Ambos tenían puesto unas gorras negras, al igual que sus ropas que tenían el mismo color. En caso de él, llevaba unos lentes 3D, lo cual lo diferenciaba de los demás–Terezi te espera dentro.

-Lo sé, idiota. Perdí el tren cuando venía para acá –respondió el pelirrojo, bajándose de la bicicleta y lanzándole al tipo de las gafas su mochila y entregándole su vaso de té, o café, a la chica.

\- ¿Tienes mi saxofón?

-Lo tienen todo preparado dentro, Karkat. Entra, te mataran si no te presentas.

-Tsk, calma Sol, aun no es mi hora –bromeó, antes de darle un pequeño golpe en su brazo. Frunciendo el ceño, se volteó a verlo. Sus ojos grises evitaban hacer contacto con los de él, cosa que le parecía muy graciosa. –Hey, uh, gracias. Regresa a tu casa a salvo.

-¿Tocas el saxo, hermano? – preguntó con curiosidad, ignorando la despedida que le daba el chico.

Levantando una ceja, le respondió: -Si, desde que tengo memoria lo he tocado.

-Cool –comentó, preparándote para irse. –Gamzee Makara.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre, hermano, es Gamzee. –sonrío, empezando a pedalear lejos de la biblioteca.

Esa noche se fue con un nombre grabado en su mente: Karkat.

* * *

No os diré el final, nope, no lo haré, pero se que habrán sentimientos encontrados (?)

¡Gracias por leer!

Oh, cierto, gracias a la persona que comento mi one-shot SolKat, Midnight, si no me equivoco. Graciaas!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there-

Amores, he regresado con la segunda parte.

Lamento la puta demora. Tareas, problemas de la vida, etc.

Necesito desquitarme de alguna forma, y solo escribiendo es como lo debo de hacer. I don't know what to do, todo apesta, la vida apesta, las tareas apestan. I need a life.

Estoy tan encolerizada que me tiraría de mi ventana para caer sobre muchos malvaviscos. Aun no quiero morir, por eso caer sobre algo super suave xD

Pero si me jode cuando digo: ''Me gusta esta persona'', otros vayan y, no sé, le coqueteen (?) Fuck them. I hate it.

¿Consejos? ¿Ayuda? Quiero acabar con esos problemas ya. ¿Esta mal si mato a esa persona? Okey, olviden eso xD

By the way, feliz super atrasado 413! :3

* * *

La segunda vez que le vio, fue porque Gamzee decidió hacerle una visita a la biblioteca una semana después.

Luego de haberlo dejado aquel día con sus amigos, creyó que tal vez valdría la pena volver a ver al pelirrojo. Desde que lo había visto en el subterráneo, el rostro fino y dulce de Karkat no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, dejándolo por completo loco. No estaba seguro de si era porque le gustaba, porque, vamos, tenía que aceptarlo, Gamzee es una persona que se enamora fácilmente de cualquiera, ya sea de un hombre o mujer.

Le gustaba ese niño, era lindo, gracioso por sus expresiones, serio, pero también era un tipo muy chill y, además de todo eso, tocaba el saxofón. ¿Quién no se enamora cuando se enteran que alguien toca uno de los instrumentos del amor?

¿Era del amor? No le importaba, para él sí lo era.

El supuesto sentimiento que Gamzee podría estar sintiendo por un desconocido como Karkat incrementó cuando entro por la puerta de la biblioteca esa noche, siendo recibido por el olor a café y música. El pelirrojo, como se esperaba él, estaba en el escenario, que era una esquina de la habitación con luces y reflectores señalando ese espacio.

Tenía el saxofón en las manos y saludaba con nervios a su público, los cuales saludaban de igual forma, siendo realmente muy cortes.

Para su lastima, parecía que acababa de terminar de tocar, pero otro acto venia a continuación, siendo él, otra vez, el protagonista. Se sentó en un banco alto, con un micrófono a la altura de su cara. A su lado derecho, una chica con gafas rojas se paró frente a un piano electrónico, sonriendo felinamente, y su lado izquierdo fue ocupado por una adolescente con gafas circulares, y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Ella llevaba una guitarra.

Karkat miró a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, asintiendo dos veces, y a respuesta las dos jóvenes asintieron.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, siendo envuelto en ese sonido melodioso. Las palabras que saboreaba Karkat mientras cantaba era música para sus oídos.

Cantaba de la puta madre, en el buen sentido.

Cuando pronuncio la palabra ''Valentine'', sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, provocando un delicioso escalofrió.

Vio el rostro de Karkat transformarse con un ceño fruncido mientras cantaba la estrofa: ''My heart stops when you look at me'', evitando algún contacto visual con él, aunque aquello, para ambos, era algo imposible, pues antes de terminar su canción, volvieron a entrelazar sus miradas, Gamzee sintiendo mariposas volar por todo su cuerpo y el rostro de Karkat mostraba la misma expresión de fastidio.

Sonrió cuando terminó de cantar, aplaudiendo junto con todo el público por la bella presentación.

El pelirrojo, junto con las dos chicas, se despidió y salieron del escenario improvisado. Justo después de eso, pusieron una pista más tranquila para el ambiente, dando a entender que el público podía regresar a sus asuntos.

Con una expresión indescifrable, Karkat se acerco a Gamzee a paso rápido, esquivando a las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

Una vez estando frente a él, se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja.

-¿Que mierda haces aquí?

-Hola.

El pelirrojo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Repito mi pregunta, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

-He venido a verte – respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso este hijo de puta no puede visitar a un amigo?

Karkat chasqueo la lengua:-Nosotros no somos amigos, ni siquiera conocidos.

La sonrisa de Gamzee flaqueo durante unos segundos, pero se recompuso, abrazando al pelirrojo por los hombros.

-Pero podemos comenzar a serlos, ¿sabes? –Karkat se quito, empujándolo un poco, cosa que causo un gruñido grave por parte del más alto.

-Mira, no quiero ser descortés ni nada, pero no quiere tener nada que ver contigo, en el buen sentido –sentenció, levantando las manos y manteniendo distancia.

-Oh vamos, al menos déjame invitarte algo de tomar para que consideres hablarme. –insistió.

Karkat le miró a los ojos, dudando en si aceptar su oferta o no. Después de todo, era una bebida gratis.

-Vale.

Gamzee, emocionado, le pidió que se quedara ahí hasta que volviera con su bebida. Le dijo algo sobre un café de no sabe que mierda, se encogió de hombros.

Durante el tiempo en que el tipo se demorara, Karkat lo aprovecho para hablar con su novia, Jade, quien se acercaba a él con una de sus tantas sonrisas que le enamoraron. Le saludó con un beso y se pusieron a conversar, tomándola de la cintura para no perder contacto.

Cuando el pelirrojo notó que Gamzee se acercaba, se despidió rápidamente de ella, cosa que le confundió un poco. Karkat solo le comento que le hablaría de eso después.

-Ten, hermano, un café cargado. –le extendió un vaso, sonriendo levemente. -¿Quién era la chica con quien hablabas?

-Ah, eh, mi novia –respondió, dándole un sorbo al café caliente.

-Uh…con que tienes una. –susurro.

-¿Perdona?

-No, nada –replico rápidamente, con su típica sonrisa. –Bueno, debo irme, mucho gusto en verte cantar esta noche, tienes una bella voz

-Uh, ¿No íbamos a socializar?

-Ah, sí, pero se hace tarde y debería regresar a mi casa –Extendió su mano. –Fue un gusto verte hoy, Karkat.

-Eh, sí, sí. Igualmente, creo. –sacudieron manos y Gamzee lo pasó, caminando en dirección a la salida. Aunque algo pareció detenerlo, pues se volvió otra vez, y puso una mano en el hombro del más pequeño. –Creo que deberías regresar a tu casa también, me han dicho que por la calle 17, durante estas horas, son peligrosas.

-Vale, vale, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Bien, adiós hijo de puta.

Karkat frunció un poco el ceño, pero sacudió la cabeza, un poco confundido.

Tras terminar su café, sintió un repentino cansancio en todo su cuerpo. Sollux y Terezi, quienes estaban más cerca a él, se acercaron rápidamente, justo antes de que Karkat cayera al suelo.

-Por dios, KK', ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Sollux, jalando una silla y sentando al pelirrojo ahí.

-Ah, sí…

-Karkles, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada, me siento mareado, nada más –froto sus sienes con pesadez, y recostó su cabeza el estomago de Terezi, quien estaba parada. Ella palmeo su cabeza unas cuantas veces.

-Tenemos que llevarte a tu casa, KK'.

-No, no, estoy bien…

-¿Puedes llevarlo? –preguntó Terezi, mirando suplicante a Sollux, este solo suspiro.

-Ven, dámelo que lo llevare caminando. Mi auto lo mande a arreglar, así que si quieres contactarme o toda la mierda, me quedare a dormir en su casa si es muy tarde. –Pasó el brazo de Karkat por sus hombros, y le ayudó a levantarse. –Llama cualquier cosa.

-Okay, con cuidado los dos.

Ambos salieron del café, uno más despierto que el otro, y empezaron a caminar por las solitarias calles.

Sollux tarareaba una canción mientras iban de camino, cosa que provocaba que Karkat sintiera mas sueño. El lugar estaba tranquilo y silencioso, oscuro, sobre todo. No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a la calle en donde vivía su amigo semi-inconsciente. Estaban casi a 6 casas de llegar, cuando escucho algo por detrás de él. Cuando intento voltear, un golpe de lleno recibió en su cabeza.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Sollux inconsciente y Karkat a punto de. Cuando el pelirrojo volteo, desde el suelo, para ver quién era su agresor, solo ojos morados logro ver antes de verse sumido en la oscuridad.

* * *

Pos, ahí tienen.

Muchas gracias a Midnight, quien siempre comenta mis trabajos, un beso!

Y a todos los que leen y están ocultos por ahí xD

Next update, cuando me entreguen mis jodidas notas xD

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Holu.

Ultima parte de este pequeño fic, espero que les guste y, ya saben, no me maten.

Otra vez, un gran abrazo a Midnight, quien muy amablemente me dio consejos y dejo un review en el capitulo anterior, muchas gracias, espero no me mates!

Y un abrazo a todos los lectores ;u; Los quiero.

* * *

La cabeza le dio mil vueltas cuando abrió finalmente los ojos. Su cerebro aun seguía en un estado de trance, acción causada por su repentino despertar; lo que provocaba que aun no se diese cuenta de la situación en donde se encontraba.

Se sentía cansado, hambriento y con sed. Los párpados le pesaban, y podría jurar que sus ojeras eran más prominentes que nunca; pues cuando parpadeaba le pesaban más las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Estaba desorientado y jodidamente perdido.

¿Qué es lo que pasó?

No recordaba mucho, solo el estar cansado y mareado antes de salir de la biblioteca junto con Sollux como su apoyo. Luego, todo era un simple manchón borroso de recuerdos.

Cuando trató de moverse, se percató que sus movimientos eran limitados. Estaba encadenado a una pared, las muñecas y tobillos eran apresados por el metal, ajustándolo y creando una dolorosa fricción con la piel apresada.

Eso fue suficiente para crear el pánico.

Se asustó.

Sintiendo la adrenalina tomar posesión de sus acciones, se dejó actuar de la manera más apropiada.

Empezó a gritar.

Notó su voz algo rasposa, y el interior de su boca estaba completamente seco, como si tuviese arena dentro de su cavidad. Pero a pesar de esas complicaciones, no paró de gritar por ayuda; solo hasta que la luz fue encendida en la habitación en donde estaba.

Ni siquiera notó que estaba en la oscuridad.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en la figura parada a un lado de una puerta.

Tenía un estuche de guitarra en mano, y la bicicleta apoyada en el marco. Y su dueño, sonriente, le saludó con un: "Buenas noches".

Karkat no sabía que pensar a estas alturas.

-Has dormido por un largo tiempo, hijo de puta- comentó Gamzee mientras hacía camino a la esquina del cuarto. Dejo la bicicleta apoyada y colgó su estuche en el perchero que estaba a su lado.- Debes de tener hambre, iré a sacarte algo para que comas.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, con voz débil.

-En mi casa, Karkat.- respondió tranquilamente, sacando una bolsa con un sándwich. – ¿Te gusta el jamón?

-¿Qué mierda hago aquí?

-Aún no me respondes, ¿te gusta el jamón?

Karkat soltó un gruñido bajo y entrecerró los ojos cansado. Esta situación no era nada favorable para él y empezaba a cansarse.

Tal vez era una broma. Tal vez sus amigos querían joderle un poco, y por eso llamaron al tipo del subterráneo para que los ayudase, a sabiendas de que le provocaba un mal presentimiento.

Pero las cadenas y su cansancio no parecían ser parte de la broma.

-Oye, Karkat, despierta- dijo Gamzee, mirándolo directo a sus orbes grises. Para ese entonces, su rostro había cambiado de semblante, y estaba posicionado frente a él, agachado a su altura– Como no me vas a responder, y viendo que ya estas todo jodido y despierto, creo que puedo comenzar contigo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, no captando las palabras o no queriendo entenderlas.

-¿A qué mierda te refieres? –preguntó en voz baja, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

Lo siguiente lo sorprendió.

Con fuerza, el de ojos morados tomó sus cabellos y los jaló para atrás, creando quejidos por parte de Karkat. Bajó su cara hasta la altura de su cuello y empezó a mordisquear y besar la piel, mientras sus manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo, o lo que le permitía por causa de la ropa.

No pudo evitarlo, y soltó un gemido sordo. Las caricias en su cuerpo, el tacto y las cosquillas en el cuello eran lo suficientemente placenteras como para bloquear su mente en ese mismo instante.

Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que lo que hacía era algo impúdico y grotesco, pero no podía negarle el hecho de que lo hacía sentir bien.

Soltó un coro de gemidos esta vez, sintiendo las manos de Gamzee bajar hasta el bulto formado en sus pantalones y frotarlo contra su palma.

Se dejó llevar por el sentimiento.

Pero no logró quitarse de la mente de que todo esto podría estar siendo solo un mal sueño, o una de las tantas bromas de sus amigos, o una pesadilla. Y de que le engañaba a Jade.

Jade.

JADE.

-¡Suéltame...! –gritó, intentando quitárselo de encima. Todo el cansancio volvió a golpearlo como si fuese una abofeteada.

Se dio cuenta de que no podría evitar lo que pasaría, pues no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para detenerlo ni quería hacerlo.

Al final se quedo sin ropa frente a Gamzee, pero no le importó mucho, el chico sabía como distraerlo, y sabía hacerlo muy bien.

No fue hasta después de sentir algo frio contra su estomago, que notó que algo andaba mal.

Antes de siquiera comentarle algo a través de gemidos, lo único que soltó fue un grito de dolor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No sabía con seguridad, pero lo que sea que estuviese haciendo, le dañaba horriblemente.

-Tu sangre se ve bien, Karkat.

No podía alcanzar las manos de Gamzee, las cadenas no se lo permitían, y le dolía cuando estiraba pues la piel comenzaba a rasgarse y dejar marcar.

Viró un poco el cuello para ver lo que sucedía. Sangre, rojo, esparcido por todo su estomago y partes bajas. La sonrisa de su agresor era espantosa. La mirada que le echaba era la de cualquier psicópata hambriento del dolor de su presa. Y aquello no le gustaba.

Más gritos, el cuchillo penetró más dentro de su cuerpo.

Gamzee dejo incrustado el arma en su estomago, y prosiguió a bajarse los pantalones y aprovechar la vulnerabilidad de Karkat, quien, a pesar de la falta de comida, agua, y descanso, gritaba del dolor sin control alguno.

Le gustaba cuando gritaban y suplicaban.

Le violó. Mientras penetraba la entrada del pelirrojo, este gemía, mas no por placer, sino por el dolor que sentía por todos lados. Gamzee intento estimularlo masturbando su miembro, pero de nada sirvió, pues la concentración de Karkat estaba en su estomago abierto y sangrante.

Cansado de esto, terminó por satisfacerse y prosiguió en acabar su cometido.

Tomó de nuevo el arma y volvió a cortar más profundo en el interior del la herida.

Cuando no escucho ningún sonido, levanto el cuchillo y lo estrelló con fuerza.

Pero ya no escuchaba nada.

Y no había necesidad de mirar el rostro del pelirrojo.

Pues ya no estaba con él.

* * *

**_''Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_**

**_The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone…''_**

Tavros miraba con asombro como el guitarrista tocaba con sentimiento la canción. Su voz era asombrosa.

La canción era, sin duda, su favorita.

Pensó que tal vez lo habría escuchado como soundtrack de una película, pero en ese momento no recordaba de cual.

**_''Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound''_**

Cuando acabó la canción, busco en su bolsillo algún billete para entregarle al chico de la guitarra. Cuando encontró uno de 5 dólares, se lo lanzo al estuche de su guitarra y le sonrió. El guitarrista le sonrió agradecido.

Tavros miró a su alrededor, y se alarmo de inmediato.

No había ni una alma en el subterráneo.

¡Su tren se acababa de ir!

-Oh, no…-murmuró preocupado, mirando hacia todos lados.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, llamando su atención. Se encontró con unos ojos violetas mirándole con tranquilidad y una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, hijo de puta?

* * *

Wups!

Luv it, plz.

Pos, aquí acaba!

Gracias por leer!

Próximamente un one-shot de una pareja super crack que me gusta así de mucho: GamJane. Y con algo de Dirk o Jake por ahí, no se a cual de los dos elegir, lup!

Nos vemos :3


End file.
